Her Skeleton Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two skeletons help Kristin when she's feeling sad. Birthday story for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A birthday story for one of my best friends on this site, EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Her Skeleton Friends**

Kristin sniffled a little as she finally made it up to the wrought-iron gate that led up to the Grant Mansion and she pulled it open before heading inside and closing it, running up the hill and soon making it to the door of the huge house.

Once inside, she gazed down at her necklace sadly. The chain was broken, but thankfully the pendant was still intact. Her father had given it to her on her birthday a few years back and she had decided to wear it because her birthday was coming up, but while she was in town, one of the bullies she hadn't had to deal with in a while came up to her and had torn off her necklace and when she had tried to get it back, he had punched her, resulting in a large bruise on her face before a store clerk came over and gave the boy a stern reprimand and got Kristin's necklace back, but the chain was badly broken and the store clerk had offered to help Kristin find a replacement chain, but the young girl was too upset to do that and so, after thanking the clerk for helping her, she had run all the way to the Mansion.

She looked at her necklace again, thinking maybe Frankenstrike might be able to fix it, but before she could head towards the alien's lab, she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Whoa, girl. What happened?"

Turning her head, Kristin's eyes went wide as she saw two skeletons coming towards her. A scream escaped her and she fled upstairs with them right behind her.

Running to her room, she grabbed her cellphone and tried to call one of the aliens or Rachel, but her hand was shaking so much she couldn't get her phone to open up her contacts list. A bony hand suddenly, yet gently, caught her wrist and she turned to find the shorter skeleton was beside her and he gently took her phone, placing it on the nightstand as he gently forced her to sit on the bed.

Trembling, she watched as the taller one held up her necklace, making her realize she had dropped it in her run. "Sans, look," the tall skeleton said, pointing to the broken chain.

"Looks like someone forcibly tore it off," said the shorter skeleton.

The tall one stood up. "Do you think that Frankenstrike guy can fix it?" He asked.

"Why don't you go see if he can, Pap, and I'll see if I can calm this girl down?"

The tall skeleton quickly moved out and Kristin tried to get up, but a blue aura surrounded her and she froze in fear. "Take it easy, kid," Sans said. "We didn't mean to _rattle your bones."_

She sniffled as she tried to take a deep breath, but was still upset. "Just curious, are you Kristin?" She heard him ask.

Wondering how he knew her name, she nodded. "Yes," she said.

His smile grew wider at that before he sat down beside her. "You know, the way to get a skeleton to laugh is to tickle their funny bone," he said. "But unlike skeletons, humans have more than one funny bone."

She blinked, wondering what he was doing. "Um, what do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Sans' grin turned mischievous. "You want to know?" He asked before lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers at her. Kristin's eyes widened and she would have squirmed away, except the blue aura was still holding her in place. "Well," the skeleton began. "You've got a funny bone here."

Kristin squealed as bony fingers began tickling her neck and she tried to protect her neck, but that was proving hard as Sans chuckled, his thin fingers easily slipping past her defenses to continue tickling her sensitive neck. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She laughed out, scrunching up her neck as best she could.

"Nope. You need this _rib-tickling experience,"_ he chuckled as he began tickling her ribs, underarms, and sides all at once, making her laugh again as she squirmed hard, but that didn't stop the mischievous skeleton from tickling her and he moved onto her stomach next and she giggled before feeling him stop and she took a moment to catch her breath. "Take a few deep breaths, kid," she heard him say and she looked up to see him still grinning at her. "I'm not done tickling you yet."

Kristin looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

He gave her a friendly wink. "Sans the skeleton," he introduced himself. "My brother, Papyrus, and I came here to see Rachel and tickle her, but since you came instead, you're the ticklish victim."

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, but then she looked upset, which Sans noticed. "You looked like someone had really hurt you," he said, his voice becoming gentler. "What exactly happened?"

"A bully tore my necklace off my neck and punched me," she said.

Sans looked a bit grim at that and noticed how Kristin looked ready to cry. "Hey, come on, kiddo," he said. "Do you know how much work it is for me to make people laugh? I have to work my fingers _to the bone."_

It took her a minute to realize he was making puns and a giggle managed to escape her. "That giggle didn't have a lot of _spirit,"_ Sans said, grinning at her. "Let's fix that."

Kristin squealed as he began tickling her neck again. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He teased her. "I don't think I've met a human with such a ticklish neck before."

She was laughing too hard to respond or even beg him to stop and the skeleton grinned playfully. "Aw, is your wittle neck too ticklish? Hmm?" He said teasingly before giving her just a second to rest before blowing a big raspberry into her neck and Kristin let out the loudest squeal she had ever let out in her entire life and her laughter only got louder when she felt the playful, but very gentle, bites on her neck too. "Ticklish necks are so much fun to munch on," she heard him say teasingly. "It's actually my favorite snack."

Just as he was about to blow another raspberry into her neck, he heard her cough and quickly snapped his fingers, allowing the blue aura of his telekinesis to disappear as she lay still, trying to catch her breath and after a moment, she felt better. "You okay?" Sans asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Good," he said. "I was aiming to _tickle you pink_ , but I guess I went a tad overboard."

Kristin giggled at that. "You're funny," she said and then looked horrified. "In a good way," she quickly added.

Sans chuckled, giving her another friendly wink. "I know you meant it as a compliment, Kristin," he said reassuringly before seeing her bruised face. "Hold still a moment, okay?"

Curious, she nodded and felt him gently place his hand on her bruised cheek before feeling his hand grow warmer than it was and in the corner of her eye, she noticed a blue light. "What is that?" She asked.

"One of my powers," he said. "I'm trying to heal that bruise on your face."

She smiled and stayed still, allowing him to do so and he soon stood up. "That looks better," he said.

She looked in a nearby mirror and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Just then, the taller skeleton and Snare-Oh came in. "Kristin, are you alright?" The alien mummy asked, hugging her.

She nodded, hugging him back. "Yes," she said. "Sans helped me out."

Snare-Oh nodded to Sans. "Thank you, Sans," he said.

Kristin looked up at him. "You know them?" She asked.

The alien mummy chuckled. "I met Sans and Papyrus a while back when they saved one of my nieces from Dr. Amino," he said.

Papyrus then moved towards Kristin. "Frankenstrike was able to fix your necklace and he made the chain stronger," he said, kindly and carefully placing it back around her neck.

Smiling when she saw the chain was fixed and the pendant, which was an amethyst stone in the shape of a star, wasn't broken, Kristin hugged the tall skeleton, who beamed as he returned the hug.

Rachel then came in. "Oh, there you all are," she said with a smile, hugging the four of them.

"Hey, Rach," said Kristin with a smile.

Snare-Oh wrapped an arm around the brown-haired girl's shoulders. "Hey, doesn't someone have a birthday coming up?" He asked.

"Yeah, in a few days," the young girl answered.

Rachel smiled and suddenly pretended to listen for something. "Hey, you guys hear that?" She asked, placing a hand to her ear.

Sans tilted his head. "Yeah, I hear it," he said, playing along with her.

"What?" Kristin asked before they all began hearing the faint sounds of a catchy song. Going downstairs, they headed for the ballroom and Rachel and Sans smiled at Kristin before opening the doors and the owner of the Grant Mansion let out a whistle to gain everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone! The birthday girl is in the house!" She announced as she and Sans gestured to Kristin, who was being escorted inside by Papyrus and Snare-Oh. Cheering, noisemakers, and confetti cannons sounded off, making Kristin's smile grow as the party kicked off again.

She was taking a small break later from dancing so much when Sans came up to her. "Happy birthday, Kristin," he said warmly, holding out a hand for her to shake hands.

"Thanks, Sans," she said, shaking his hand and feeling something being placed in her hand. She saw it was a small box and looked up at the skeleton, who smiled.

"I usually have a whoopee cushion in my hand, but I decided to make an exception this time," he said. "It's a gift from Pap and I."

Smiling, Kristin opened the box and her jaw dropped at seeing two charms inside that looked just like Sans and Papyrus. "These look just like you and your brother," she said.

Sans smiled at that and saw her motion him closer. "Could you help me with this?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, curious as she took off her necklace and handed it to him, but held it so that it was unclasped. Carefully holding it so that the pendant on it wouldn't fall off, Sans' eyes widened when he saw Kristin place the necklace charms on either side of the star pendant.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the necklace back and placing it around her neck again, gently fingering the two charms and smiling before hugging Sans. "You and Papyrus are totally awesome."

She heard him chuckle as he accepted the hug. "Thanks, Kristin. You're awesome too," he said.

Papyrus, who had heard that last part as he came over to ask Kristin for a dance, almost squealed with glee at seeing that Kristin was wearing the charms he and Sans had made for her and when she hugged him, he gave her the biggest hug ever before taking her onto the dance floor with him and she had a blast dancing with him as she enjoyed one of the best birthday parties ever, thanks to all of her friends.

* * *

 **Happy birthday, EmeraldMoonGreen! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
